


Sweater Weather

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: A sweater, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Robbie Rotten's cold heart is warmed by an act of kindness after his own sweater is destroyed





	

Robbie shivered aggressively, wrapping his lithe, blue-clad arms around his thin body. His only sweater had recently been destroyed by one of his machines and now he had nothing to protect him against the bitter cold. He could've stayed inside his underground lair, warm and safe, curled up on his orange recliner, but then who would keep the noise level at bay? Surely not Sportadork. Most of the noise came from that so-called hero anyway. The kids were always quieter when Robbie was around, mostly because he'd yell at them periodically to keep it down. He had started the day by stubbornly deciding that peace and quiet were more important than warmth and comfort. 

He pulled his knees up on the bench and hugged them, rocking back and forth slightly in a sad attempt to warm himself. He jumped as something pleasantly toasty and snug was draped across his back. Robbie spun around and found himself face to face with the tight, muscular chest of his enemy, Sportacus. Turning the other way, he saw that the blue elf’s jacket was gently laid on him, and he hesitated before taking it off and holding it towards Sportacus.

“Yours,” he said simply. Sportacus laughed heartily and took the jacket, only to wrap it around Robbie once more. 

“Yours,” he answered with a smile. Robbie looked from the jacket to the grinning elf, then to the jacket again.

“But… no. No, it's yours,” he said. 

“I didn't need it! I'm moving too much to be cold,” Sportacus told him cheerfully. Robbie didn't look convinced, so he added, “I have other jackets in my airship.”

The taller looked back at the jacket, an almost guilty expression on his face. “...Sportacus, I can't-”

“It's fine, Robbie. I want you to have it!” Sportacus interrupted. Robbie slowly pulled the apparel around him, wiggling himself into the soft, fruity scent of the elf.

“Thank you,” he mumbled softly into the fabric. He felt Sportacus lean closer to him. 

“What was that, Robbie?” the elf asked. Robbie could practically hear the smile in that accented voice. 

“Thank you,” he said, a little louder. A soft chuckle came from above him. 

“What's that, Robbie? I can't hear you.” 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Robbie hissed, and Sportacus laughed.

“I heard you the first time. You're welcome, Robbie,” Sportacus said, and then Robbie felt the comforting figure above him disappear as the elf flipped away and was replaced with a cool breeze. 

Robbie growled softly at the breeze, but then he pulled the jacket up and the cold was gone. Both the dark cloud above him and the one in his mind seemed to clear up as he sank into the soft jacket and felt the lingering body heat from the elf embrace him. For the first time in a long time he felt secure, and loved. 

He closed his eyes and was content to sit under the vest and smile, no matter how loud the children got or how cold the weather was. 


End file.
